


A dreaded visit

by Flying_Raven



Series: Neurodivergent Julian Bashir [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Julian Bashir, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Miles is a good friend, Not Beta Read, Richard Bashir is an asshole, Verbal Abuse, Vomiting, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Raven/pseuds/Flying_Raven
Summary: Julian’s parents visit the station and accidentally expose a part of him (and them) he’d much rather kept hidden from his friends.Alternatively: Julian’s parents run their mouth about how disappointed they are at their autistic son with O’Brian accidentally overhearing.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Miles O'Brien
Series: Neurodivergent Julian Bashir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	A dreaded visit

**Author's Note:**

> Title may be subject to change, and the ending is a bit rough in my opinion so I might change it later, but I hope you like it!

Julian looked at the dreaded message on the padd before him.  _ Hi Jules! Your dad and I are in transit and we have somewhat of a layover at DS9, so we’ll be visiting you if it’s not too much trouble. We’ll be there in a few days and will stay for around a day. We’ll see you then! -Amsha Bashir _

He sighed and pushed the padd away, covering his neck with his hands and shaking his head in an attempt to calm himself down. He was really, really dreading this. He’d just managed to find his place on the station. His friendships were still on shaky ground, being so new after people had stopped considering him annoying. And now his parents were coming by, ready to mess it all up by not knowing how to shut their mouths when needed. He got up and threw the padd into the recycler, and then he got up and made his way to the infirmary. Work was to be done after all, nerves about your shitty parents visiting didn’t make that go away.

\---

The few days before his parents arrived passed simultaneously too fast and too slow. Julian barely ate, nerves making him sick to his stomach. Sleep also eluded him for the most part, as unpleasant childhood memories kept him up at night. Some of his friends had commented on his change in behaviour, but he’d brushed them off with an excuse. He’d planned to hang out with Miles the day his parents would arrive, but he had promised his mother that he would at least pick them up from the docking station and show them around the promenade. But as he was standing in front of docking station A, waiting for his parents to walk through the doors, he was regretting not hiding in the infirmary all day until his planned dinner with Miles.    
  


The doors opened and out walked his parents. His mother in the front, smiling at him without a care in the world, and his dad in the back. He looked bored, grumpy even. As his mother wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug he couldn’t help but stare at this father. 

“Hello mother, father.” He managed to say, trying to conceal the discomfort in his whole being. 

“Oh stop being so formal Jules. It’s so great to see you. We’ve missed you, your dad and I.” His mother said enthusiastically. His dad stayed silent. Julian gently pushed his mother away from him, taking a step back to give himself the room to breath.

“I’ve been very busy, I haven’t had the time to visit.” he said. It was only half a lie. His father’s face changed, from bored into… repulsed almost?

“I still can’t believe you took a posting to this dump. You could have picked anywhere in the Federation and you choose this place?” He muttered. Julian stiffened, withholding the urge to run away.

“Shall I show you to the promenade?” He asked. His mother nodded, way too happy. 

The promenade was crowded as usual, but not to the degree that would normally bother Julian. But today wasn’t normal. The stress from having his parents (mostly his father) around had been taking a toll on him and the busy promenade was really bothering him. His father had been badmouthing the station all the way to the promenade, and Julian knew it was only a matter of time before his father’s ire would be turned to him. He was planning on making it out of there before he could reach that stage, but he wasn’t sure he could. 

“I could show you to Quarks, but I sadly don’t have the time to stay much longer for a drink.” He said, pointing at the bar. His father scowled. 

“Looks trashy if you ask me. But I suppose it’ll do for now.” He said. The three of them walked into the bar, sitting down at a table. Julian was about to get up and leave when he spotted Miles from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t hide, and Miles had already spotted him and walked over to them.

“Hi Julian! I-” He paused, spotting his parents and seeing the resemblance between the three of them. He smiled. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met! I’m Miles O’Brian, a friend of Julian! And you are?” He asked. His mother smiled brightly, but his father didn’t react.

“It’s nice to meet you mister O’Brian! I’m Amsha Bashir, Jules’s mother, and that’s his dad, Richard.” His mother said, nudging her husband with her elbow. Julian looked at him, fearing his response. And then it came.

“I didn’t know his autistic ass could make friends. Guess anything can happen on an… outpost like this.” He said pointedly. Julian got up as quickly as he could, his chair scraping against the floor. His mother looked at his father shocked.    
“Richard!” She exclaimed, but his father just looked away.

“What?! It’s true. He never made friends when he still lived with us, like he felt too good for them or something. Well look where that got him! A disappointment, I'm telling you Amsha.” He continued. Miles looked on in shock, barely believing his ears. With that, Julian shoved the chair back to the table, nausea threatening to overwhelm him. 

“This conversation is over.” He said simply, before turning on his heels and walking away as fast as he could. 

He barely processed anything around him as he started running away, the nausea becoming more intense. It became so bad that he barely made it back to his quarters before what little he had in his stomach came up again, burning his throat and making his eyes sting with tears. The door chimed, but he wasn’t exactly able to answer. In fact, he didn’t have too, as the door opened and the person behind it let himself in.

“Julian? Oh god, are you alright?” He heard Miles say, before another wave of bile made its way out of his throat. He felt a hand on his back, probably belonging to Miles. Finally, his stomach seemed to settle down and he leaned back, breathing in deeply before looking up. Miles was sitting behind him, looking as concerned as he’d been him in a while. Julian just shook his head.

“Can you… help me up?” He managed to get out. Miles nodded, helping him up and to the couch. “I’m sorry Miles, you really shouldn’t have been involved in that mess.” He said. But Miles shook his head.

“Your father is a right old asshole, do you know that?” He said, actually making Julian smile a little. 

“There’s a reason I don’t go home much, and he’s the biggest one of them.” He said, looking back down at his hands. Miles went quiet for a bit, before talking again.

“What did your dad mean with that whole ‘Autistic ass?” thing? If you don’t mind me asking” He said. Julian let out a breath.

“Well, I am autistic if that’s what you’re asking. My dad never really liked that. Ruined his chance at having a perfect son.” He answered, frowning. “Maybe he was right.” he finished, voice going more quiet at the end. Miles let out something akin to an angry squeak.

“That’s not true! You may not be his definition of perfect or successful, but he has no place in judging your worth on the way your brain is built!” he said, clearly annoyed at the idea of that. Julian weighed that idea in his head, placing it in a corner for later examination, before looking back at Miles.

“I need a drink, and not one on the promenade, what about you?” he asked. Miles agreed. So they decided to get drunk together. His parents would be gone tomorrow after all, and if he was drunk or asleep he wouldn’t have to deal with them. 


End file.
